


Three, Ballerina

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Erwin Smith, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, you go ahead. Finish yourself, vicious, greedy boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three, Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunyunjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunyunjae/gifts).



> From chunyunjae, Tumblr prompt: Erwin and Levi are not ‘together together’, they fuck, sure, they care for each other, sure, but they’re not 'together’, well Erwin made it clear that they can’t. Mike takes interest in Levi, Levi is not uninterested in the sex either (because i mean who could turn down the bara). Erwin gets jealous, acts on it, and hates himself

_“This really can’t go on,” Erwin murmured as Levi slumped over him, his fingers splayed out across Erwin’s heaving chest. Levi’s bangs fell in his eyes, dark ebony shading his eyes and his expression from view._

_“Can’t, or shouldn’t?” Levi asked, his breath running ragged in his throat, spilling from his mouth in flumes of jagged syllables and broken words._

_“Shouldn’t,” Erwin amends, squeezing Levi’s left hip underneath the tight curl of his fingers, reveling in the soft slough of Levi’s sigh. There will be slicks of plum colored bruises tomorrow slicing through the pale cream of Levi’s skin, to make him hiss tender when the straps dig into swollen flesh. “You know why.”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” Levi mutters, his tone almost sad as he rolls off of Erwin in one fluid motion, spilling himself into stained sheets, the springs squeaking underneath his sudden weight in protest. “I know.”_

_Erwin’s afraid, terrified of little lost torches of love wandering through the desert and sparking a wildfire in the pit of his heart, an all-consuming blaze that he won’t be able to quench with half-whispered promises for another time. He’s afraid to love and to lose, and he will not have either with Levi._

_Or so he swears, mouthing his oaths against the hollow in between the sharp wings of Levi’s shoulder blades. He will not be the one left wanting, not again, and it is with a heavy heart that he watches Levi roll out of bed and wrap himself in his clothes once more, a swathe of green hiding him away from prying eyes._

* * *

 

“You’re thinking about him.”

Levi’s eyes narrow, and he sighs angrily, a heavy exhalation of breath whistling from the depths of his chest as Mike fights to draw his attention back to the heavy cock buried inside him, stretching him, spreading him open in a way that Erwin has never quite been able to manage. It’s choking, intoxicating, one languid thrust, two, an inferno sparking pleasure up the ridges of his spine.

“No, I’m not,” he snaps, petulantly, his voice threatening to quiver apart at the seams as Mike rolls his hips particularly deliciously, pressing directly into his prostate. “What’s to think about? It’s just sex.”

Just sex, and yet he can’t bring himself to lift his face to meet Mike’s gaze, resting heavy and piercing on the crown of his head. The golden tips of his hair bounce into Levi’s vision, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, all over again, and if his eye doesn’t stray too far up, he can almost pretend it’s him until the stubble along his jawline draws him back into harsh perspective.

He hunches over, resting his forehead on the jut of Mike’s collarbone, focusing on the way his cock bobs rosy and flushed between them, stroking up against firm muscles that strain and tighten with every upward thrust. Pleasure flushes through him, a match to his kindling, and his fingers leave bruises in the undersides of Mike’s biceps as he gnaws at the swell of his lower lip and wishes for Erwin’s kisses, to stifle the moans burbling in his chest.

His thighs slip against Mike’s, slick and spread wide, his inner thighs straining against Mike’s hands where he holds him open for easy purchase. Levi settles into the almost predictable rhythm, relishes the drag of Mike’s cock against his insides. It’s slow, steady, ecstasy burning its winding path through the pit of his belly, and he drags one of his hands across his chest roughly, almost violently, leaving the scratches that he knows Erwin would have if he were here, beading blood across the skin and pinching a nipple to rosy soreness between a thumb and forefinger.

It’s over, almost all too soon, and Levi finds himself cascading his way to orgasm, almost, one thrust, almost, two thrusts, almost –

The door clicks open. His breath stutters in his throat, shock pulling him back from the brink as he catches Erwin’s eye over Mike’s shoulder.

Curiously enough, he looks almost jealous, almost angry, complexity interlaced in electric blue. Levi wants to laugh, but Mike, thrusts into him again, gorgeous and viciously brutal in the drag against his prostate, and he grits his teeth, reaching down to wrap a hand around stiff, aching flesh and curling tight around the base.

Erwin’s eyes narrow. Levi meets his gaze over the broad swell of Mike’s shoulder, and tries not to moan too loudly. Too much turns into not enough, and every thrust threatens to undo him. Levi leaves marks in Mike’s shoulder, a circle indentation of teeth, and with a soft, almost reluctant groan, Mike pulls out, spilling himself burning across Levi’s belly and fingers, still clutched and clenching with want.

He’s almost gratified when Mike reaches for his cock. It’s something Erwin would never do. Erwin would pull back, ignoring Levi’s whimpers and frantic, canting hips, a wicked grin curling at the corners of his mouth.

“No, you go ahead. Finish yourself, vicious, greedy boy.”

He says it now, in tandem with Levi’s thoughts. Mike stiffens, his hand freezing halfway between their bodies to where Levi’s cock juts from the tight circle of his fist, weeping pearlescent over his fingers.

“Mike, ah, if you wouldn’t mind, it looks like the Commander wants to have a word in private,” Levi murmurs, pushing lightly against Mike’s shoulder. Obliging, yielding underneath the heel of Levi’s hand, Mike dresses, plucking garments out of the tangle of sheets on Levi’s bed, and takes his time with the buttons and belts. Levi appreciates it, even as his passion waxes brighter with every further moment Erwin glowers at him.

* * *

 

Once the door has clicked shut behind Mike, Erwin turns to ensure they won’t be disturbed, the click of the lock slow and grating in Levi’s ears as it slots into the wood.

The soles of Erwin’s boots scuff along the stone floor, and Levi is gratified to find that, despite all this, there is a telltale bulge in Erwin’s pants that he aches to have inside him. He reaches out for the zip of Erwin’s pants, but Erwin grasps his wrists in a grip tight enough to ensure bruises in the morning.

“You want this?” Erwin rocks his hips forward, the jut of his cock in the cotton brushing rough against Levi’s cheek. Levi turns his face towards him, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to dampen the fabric sandpaper smooth against his tongue. He nods, quick, desperate, feeling achingly empty, horrifyingly wanton. “I’m not sure you deserve it, not after that little show. Do you?” Levi’s mouth dries at the quiver of a threat present in Erwin’s voice.

“Yes,” he breathes, struggling against Erwin’s grip. “I mean, no.” Confused. “I want –“

Erwin interrupts him, shoving two fingers into Levi’s mouth, holding down his tongue. Eager. Too eager. Levi laps and sucks at the digits, hopeful as he slicks them, coats them with wetness. Erwin hums to himself, something tuneless, gaze piercing where it falls on Levi’s face, upturned and waiting for praise.

“Suck me off.” The command is harsh, demanding, and Levi swallows around Erwin’s fingers, giving them a final parting suck, kisses butterflying across the tips as Erwin pulls his hand back to undo his pants. His cock spills out, heated steel against Levi’s cheek, and Levi whines low in his throat as he opens his mouth wide to wrap his lips snug around the head of Erwin’s cock.

He laves and licks and sucks and swallows, as if maybe if he does a good enough job, Erwin will be more inclined to fill him sooner rather than later. Erwin’s hips rock forward languidly, almost lazily, his hand threading through Levi’s hair, fingers scraping against his scalp. He whines at a particularly harsh pull against his hair, and Erwin laughs, almost cruel, almost tender, as he forces Levi’s mouth wide around his flesh so that the tip of his cock brushes against the back of Levi’s throat.

“Filthy boy,” he murmurs. Almost fondly. “You think I’d take you after something like that? You think I’d fuck you?” His breath stutters on the hissing sound of the f; Levi swallows around Erwin, his throat fluttering. “I’ve never been one for leftovers.”

Levi whines, perhaps in disappointment, perhaps in ecstatic agony. Erwin shudders, a tingle of pleasure running up his spine as the vibrations ripple through his flesh.

“But my nasty boy wants to be filled, now doesn’t he?” Erwin breathes, looking down at him. Levi’s eyes are glossy with tears, his jaw aching and sore from the stretch, and he has no doubt he’ll be hoarse, raspy, for days. He can barely bring himself to nod, pulling back to suck slowly, contemplatively at the tip of Erwin’s cock, salt and tang and bitter against his tongue.

Erwin, the embodiment of mercy, lets one of Levi’s hands free. It darts down, almost immediately, to press two fingers back into himself. It’s thoroughly unsatisfying, thoroughly not enough, two then three turns into four before it finally even comes close to what he craves, the heat and weight of Erwin’s cock nestled inside him, a hand in a well-made glove.

Erwin thrusts back into Levi’s slack mouth, hand tight in Levi’s hair. A reminder, a claiming, a possession.

“You belong to me,” Erwin hisses through gritted teeth, shuddering forward into the warmth of Levi’s mouth. Levi struggles to breathe on the out strokes, tracing the alphabet on the head, smearing sticky fluid back into velvet skin. “You understand that?”

His fingers stroke and dance cantatas along his insides, rubbing firmly against the nub of his prostate. His cock aches like a bruise between his thighs as he revels in the pleasure pain of Erwin’s ministrations, his body a tightly wound coil ready to snap at any moment.

“I said,” Erwin snarls, brutal thrusts that have Levi nearly gagging on his cock, nose pressed into damp curls of burnished gold, “do you understand?”

He nods, tears stroking freely down his face now, unburdened and unblemished. Pure. Erwin lets his other wrist free, burying both hands into Levi’s hair now, tugging, pulling, tight and demanding as Levi wraps his newly freed fingers around his cock.

He strokes himself to completion, sobbing and swallowing around Erwin’s flesh as desperate as he can, spilling silver across his fingers and the creases of Erwin’s uniform pants. When Erwin comes, it’s with a groan and an almost sultry sigh of resignation, pulling Levi’s head forward, burning bitterness trickling down his throat, until Levi’s sure he’ll pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Erwin releases him, and he slumps on the bed, exhausted, coughing, trying to taste the air again as Erwin nonchalantly tucks himself back into his pants with a zip and a button.

“I thought,” Levi mumbles, his lips swollen and bruised, “this can’t go on.”

Erwin shrugs, the mattress dipping beneath his weight as he sits down, patting at Levi’s thigh in what could almost be apology and reconciliation.

“It can’t,” he murmurs, absentminded as he traces faint lines of swollen skin. Levi barely twitches. Drained. “But I don’t like to share.”


End file.
